1. Field
The present disclosure relates to devices for emitting an odor compound such as fragrance, and more particularly, to an open-and-close controllable odor compound release device, and method of manufacturing an odor compound release device.
2. Description of the Related Art
The combination of fragrance release and electronic devices may occur, for example, in fragrance effects for four-dimensional movies, fragrance reproduction in display devices, fragrance transfer through mobile phones, and the like.
However, in related art fragrance release devices, once capsules or containers have been opened, the odor compound contained therein is completely emitted. Thus, it is difficult to repeatedly emit fragrance while controlling the release time and release amount of the fragrance.